


Rizumo Hentai Fics

by Shadowpalkia99



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpalkia99/pseuds/Shadowpalkia99
Summary: A collection of rizumo smut fanfictions based on a bunch of prompts.





	Rizumo Hentai Fics

Because rizumo smut is essentially non-existant. I decided to make a collection of smut fics to provide a place where rizumo shippers can be happy (because who doesn't like seeing their otp make babies?), also I want to practice my smut writing skills.

Here are the rules for submission:

  * PM me via the submissions box on my tumblr: https://shadowpalkia99.tumblr.com (because AO3 doesn't have a PM system yet)
  * I decided to remove the length limit.
  * No gore, watersports, scat, etc.
  * Sorry but no threesomes. This will purely be Rin x Izumo
  * AUs are accepted but you must specify your AU whether it is canon divergence, or takes place in another work of fiction entirely.
  * Prompts featuring possessed!Izumo/ninetail!Izumo are fine too.
  * New rules will be added when I feel something needs to be addressed.




End file.
